


yuri's adventure (to his unexpected proposal)

by timelessidyll



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, and also why else would they be in barcelona???, and barcelona is the gpf spot, because i need the setting to make it work, it's ends really nice tho, it's one of those find a note and go search for the place the note says kind of sitaution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/timelessidyll
Summary: yuri and otabek are in barcelona, and otabek sends yuri on a small note hunt to a special location.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmesHeuresPerdues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmesHeuresPerdues/gifts).



There was no way Yuri would have seen this coming. He woke up that day wondering why the other side of his bed felt emptier than usual, colder than normal. A quick hand shot out to investigate, and when it encountered no resistance, Yuri blearily opened his eyes to find that there was, in fact, no one there. It was odd, waking up without Otabek, however not entirely foreign. He stayed under the covers a while longer, burying himself in it. It wasn’t until he checked the time to see that it was 1:49 p.m. did you push himself out of bed to get ready for the day.

His normal routine passed by with indifference. Go to the bathroom, brush his teeth, take a quick shower, throw on some clothes, and grab some breakfast, this time all without Otabek, which sometimes happened since the other was not as much of a late riser as Yuri was. The strange part of his day began when he went to grab his clothes. A small slip of paper folded on top of a neatly pressed stack of clothing sat on his bed, which had somehow become made in the time it took for him to get ready. Picking up the paper carefully, trying not to let his dripping hair ruin the lettering he read it slowly.

_“Wear this today and meet me where we first fell in love.”_

A smile tugged across Yuri’s face when he realized that it was Otabek who had done this, and after a quick towel dry of his hair, he eagerly picked up the clothing to see what he picked out. Shock flitted across his face before it settled into nostalgia when he recognized the outfit he had worn the first day he was in Barcelona for his first Grand Prix Final. He slipped on the clothes and zipped up his hoodie before remembering the second part of the message. He snatched up the paper and ran through their shared apartment, doubling back to make some toast before he left.

He jumped down the stairs leading outside and quickly made his way to the nearest bus stop, making sure to keep his head ducked under the hood of his sweater. The last thing he needed was for his fans to see him, and there were plenty of them around due to the upcoming GPF. Barcelona had been chosen to be the hometown of yet another GPF when the last time it had hosted the event had brought in a record attendance. The bus came, and soon enough, Yuri had gotten dropped of at the place he needed to be. Quickly climbing the steps, he reached the balcony the two had stood at the first time all of this had happened, and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when he didn’t see Otabek anywhere. He had been so certain he would find his boyfriend here, but it seemed not. Instead, a leopard print fabric waving in the breeze caught his attention. He grabbed it so it would stay still and read what was written on it.

_“Come to where we had our first date.”_

Now Yuri felt a larger smile pull across his face, and he turned around and sprinted back down the stairs. At this point, it didn’t matter to him that his hair was becoming messy and undone, and that everyone could tell who he was, and that he had a competition in three days. He needed to get to the café as fast as possible, and it would take too long to wait for a bus. He pulled out his phone to quickly look for directions, and took off running in the direction it pointed. Weaving in and out of crowds was a bit more difficult than it would have been when he was younger, but Yuri had filled out his body, leading to broader shoulders and, what he was most proud of, more defined and lean muscles. It admittedly was more helpful when he had to jump over things in his way, but it also get him stuck in the slow moving crowds.

He broke free and saw a bus heading towards his destination halt at the bus stop sign to let passengers on and off, and he slipped on, paying his fee and sitting down. He didn’t anyone recognizing him here, so he pulled up his head once again, putting in his headphones to calm down as his heartbeat slowed. A fond grin came over his face as he remembered their first encounter, and how absolutely heroic Otabek was to Yuri when he came to save him from his fangirls. He was glad of their support, but he never liked having the attention of so many people right in front of him. It was easier when he was skating, knowing that he had a reason to be skating and that there was a rink wall between him and the audience.

He saw the café sign and snapped back to reality, intently watching for the bus stop sign. When it came, he tried to casually walk out, but it was clear even to him that he was speed walking, trying to get there as fast as he could. His ponytail had come loose, and he meticulously fixed it before entering the café with a finality. This was the final destination, he could feel it. When he looked for a seat he spotted their original table in the corner of the room with a little plastic tent labeled, “Reserved for Yuri Plisetsky.” Sitting down, he flagged down a waiter and asked for some water. It was then time to wait, but little did Yuri know he wouldn’t have to wait for long. It suddenly occurred to him, right before the waiter came back, that the café was almost entirely empty, save for a smattering of couples in the center of the room. His water arrived, and on the side, a small note was taped to the cup.

_“Look behind you.”_

Yuri was not ready for the sight he saw. Otabek, on one knee, looking to all the world as the same determined knight as he was the day he saved Yuri seven years ago. He wore the same leather jacket, tailored just a bit to fit his changing frame over the years. The look on his face was anything but hard, however. He looked at Yuri so lovingly that he could feel the warmth radiating from the other’s expression, and he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks.

“Yuri Plisetsky. I have known you since the first Grand Prix Final you have ever been in. I have gone through so much with you, for you, and it has brought me to where I am now. I remember our first conversation, and how it all went from there, and I am sure you remember it as well. I don’t want to bore you with a long speech declaring my love, as I am sure you are already aware. I have one simple request. Will you be mine, for however we long we live?” A ring lay on Otabek’s hand, a simple golden band, only about a fifth of a centimeter thick. Yuri could only nod happily as tears slipped out of his eyes.

“Of course, Beka. Of course I’ll be yours. I always have been.” The clapping that came from the other couples in the café registered faintly in Yuri’s mind, but his senses were focused on Otabek; his scent, his feel, his arms wrapped around Yuri, and his face in his shoulder.

“Thank you, Yura.”

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah... otayuri isn't really a ship of mine, but it's pretty damn cute, so i was able to find plenty of inspiration for this. i hope whoever my valentine is liked it, and if you have an ao3 account and want me to gift it to you, just send me a message!


End file.
